


Origins of the Ministry

by Ger0nim0



Series: Ministry of Control [2]
Category: Control (Video Game), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: How the Ministry came to be...
Series: Ministry of Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105508





	Origins of the Ministry

Kyoto, Empire of Japan

Summer, 1922

10:00 PM

Somehow, the Demons have found the Demon Slaying Corps. Their headquarters was designed to be invisible, to the public and on the map. But the man-eating beasts have found them. And to make things worse for them, the Demons in question were the Twelve Moons. The Lower and Upper Moons were at their front door; meanwhile, the only two Pillars in HQ were meeting up with their leader, Kagaya Ubuyashiki. Even then, that was NOT enough!

Still, the two Pillars, Insect and Love, were called over and were prepared for whatever the Moons could throw at them. Except, nothing happened. The Moons just stood at the gate, having been in the saikeirei position for over an hour. When the Demons sensed their presence, they remained still to not startle the two high ranking Demon Slayers. Again, Kocho and Kanroji were ready for an attack when one of them, an Upper Moon One with three pairs of eyes and a sword, straightened up and stepped forward.

“We come in peace,” he simply said, stopping within three meters away from their drawn-out blades. Kocho and Kanroji were baffled. The Corps have fought and died for humanity killing Demons. And then, all of a sudden, they want to make _peace_ with humans? What the hell? If peace were easy, then the First Demon should’ve asked for help in finding a cure for his Demonism long ago.

“We understand if you do not want to come to our base,” Upper One pulled out a scroll and set it down on the ground. “This is an invitation to your Master. Should you accept, open the scroll and state the passphrase, ‘Into the threshold I go.’”

He seemed to have noticed the suspicion in the eyes of the two swordswomen, so he calmly added, “If you want to bring more than one Slayer, our Master will understand. After all, this is a time of paranoia.”

Upper One bowed deeply to them, and then walked back with the other Moons. They also straightened up from their bowing position, as their objective has been reached.

TWANG! They were gone at the sound of a biwa being played.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Three days later

12:00 PM

The rest of the Pillars have arrived for a meeting on the sudden appearance of the Moons. They were debating on whether or not they should accept the invitation. The Wind Pillar, Sanemi Shinazugawa, and the Serpent Pillar, Obanai Iguro, were understandably against the idea of going to the literal Lion’s Den of the Demons. Kanroji wanted to at least give the Demons a chance, since they didn’t try to attack the Corps. Kocho agreed, but suggested caution to be used if, and when, they accept the invitation. In the end, the meeting was concluded and they decided to go with Ubuyashiki. They all held on to each other as Kocho recited the words, “Into the threshold I go.” Their visions, with the exception of Ubuyashiki’s, went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Welcome to the Grand Palace.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**THE GRAND PALACE (PRE-WESTERNIZED JAPANESE ARCHETECTURE)**

Their vision came to and they were met with one of the Moons, this time, a Lower Moon One. The room they were in looked like a dining room in a castle.

“Follow me,” the Lower Moon One demon said, gesturing to an open slide door. “Master is waiting.”

He leads them out, the Humans keeping their distance, to a hallway, which was starting to look like a mad man was hired as the architect. Some parts of the floor and walls and doors were covered up by bulky wooden obstacles, most of which were cube shaped in form. The building felt…alive.


End file.
